Skulduggery Pleasant Drabbles
by YayForMagicDetectivesAndStuff
Summary: My first Skulduggery Pleasant drabble series :D Thank ilovetaylorlautnerforever09 if you like it :D Some O/Cs, some craziness and a bit of seriousness. Not much but still...its there...somewhere XD
1. Chapter 1 Meeting The Wierdos

**Ok, another story! :D None of the characters are mine apart from Amithest Moss (I know you spell it Amethyst but I don't care! XD). Rialla Shadows is my friend, Georgia's. And they're in a temporary truce [because of some evil guy, I might write that story sometime], seeing as Amithest is good and Rialla is evil. So...yeah XD**

Skulduggery ran his hand over the top of his skull. New people...great. Plus they were weird, weirder than Valkyrie and Tanith. Fun.

"Hey! Skul person! Wake up! We have an evil person to beat!" That was the first one, with dark brown hair, streaked with blonde and blue-green eyes wearing skinny jeans, a purple top and a black leather jacket. She was an Elemental called Amithest Moss.

"Yeah, Skulduggery! What are you doing sitting around! We have death-pies to make!" This was the second girl, with raven black hair, with streaks of deep purple. Her eyes were violet and she was wearing a long, purple dress with a black cloak. She was a Necromancer called Rialla Shadows. Her Necromancer object was a charm bracelet.

Skulduggery eventually looked up at the two of them.

"What are you two talking about? I've just met you, plus we have no evil villain to stop."

"Huh? Oh that was probably a dream of mine." Admitted Rialla, blushing.

Amithest stared at Rialla and then Skulduggery, before bursting out laughing. Eventually Rialla was rolling on the floor next to her. Just as they were standing up, Valkyrie burst through the door, shortly followed by Tanith.

"Ah, so you've met those two then? Yeah...sorry I didn't tell you that they were coming..." Valkyrie said, smiling sheepishly.

Skulduggery looked from Valkyrie to the two strangers and just sighed, shaking his head.

"I should be used to this by now, I guess...Tanith, what have you got to say to this?"

"Well...Bad luck Skul!" Tanith shouted, running out of the room.

"Tanith..." Skulduggery sighed, walking after her.

**So that was my first drabble, hope you liked it :D thank ilovetaylorlautnerforever09 for talking me into it if you liked it XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Fairy Cakes

**Second drabble, WOOOO! Thank you for the good reviews Lyth****iaHarpen and that creepy kid. Read their stories, they're great! :D Once again, none of the characters apart from Amithest Moss are mine. Rialla Shadows is ilovetaylorlautnerforever09's and the others are Derek Landy's :D Anyway, hope you enjoy! Also, Valkyrie is now 17.**

"So today, we are going to make fairy cakes. It'll be a surprise for the boys when they come back from that visit to the lake." Tanith said with a smile.

"Fairies? Rialla, we're going to make fairies!" Amithest shouted with glee.

They both started bouncing around and flapping their "wings", singing songs about fairies.

"Oh, brother," Sighed Valkyrie. "This'll be fun."

"You can say that again." Tanith replied, measuring the flour.

"Fairies, fairies, we're going to make fairies. Fairies, fairies, we're going to make fairies!" Sang Rialla before tripping and falling to the floor with an _oomph. _There was a short shocked silence before they were all down on their knees laughing.

Eventually, they wiped their eyes and got to work, measuring sugar and flour and beating eggs. There was a short incident with some custard (God knows how it happened but all eyes were turned towards the new pair) but apart from that it was just a fun baking session...until the fairy cakes were out of the oven and needed the wings that is...

Valkyrie was mixing the butter cream and suddenly her whisk flicked upwards and butter cream flew into Tanith's face.

"Right, you're going to get it for that!" She screamed, picking up the packet of flour. She chased Valkyrie around the kitchen while Rialla and Amithest stared at them in shock. They had just enough sense to stay out of the way but eventually were feeling bored and picked up the bowl of butter cream, which they threw over the two's heads. Tanith immediately threw her flour over them while Valkyrie screamed. It was the perfect moment for Ghastly, Fletcher and Skulduggery to come in...which they did.

Fletcher started laughing, Ghastly snickered a little but Skulduggery just sighed.

"You four..." He started but was interrupted as two fairy cakes were thrown and landed perfectly in his eye sockets.

Everyone stared and started laughing, while Skulduggery took the fairy cakes out and threw them over his shoulder.

"Great," He muttered, as he walked into the living room of Gordon's old house. "Now they're all going to think of me with _fairy cakes_ in my eyes. Still, at least it wasn't the worst thing that had happened..."

"Skulduggery, come help clean up!" Called Valkyrie from the kitchen.

"Great. Now that IS the worst thing to have happened..."

**Hope you liked it :D Please review it :) It was fun writing this! :D **


	3. Chapter 3 An Interesting Birthday

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :D Glad you like these! Once again, only Amithest is mine. Rialla is ilovetaylorlautnerforever09's and the others are Derek Landy's :D So yeah, hope you like it!**

It was Valkyrie's 18th birthday, when she would inherit Gordon's house and assets and royalties. She had already had the boring family party and it was now time for the fun, sorcerer party, excluding Amithest Moss and Rialla Shadows. They were too hyper and likely to break something, so they were not on the list.

Valkyrie pulled on the pearl grey strappy dress that Tanith had forced her to wear and played with her expertly done hair (done by Tanith) and sighed. She couldn't invite those two, no way. Last time they had come round, they'd broken the _fridge _(apparently they were trying to see who could balance it on their head)_. _Plus _China_ was coming. Those two couldn't be left around China. She would raise her delicate eyebrows and probably put them in a cage or something.

There was a light knock at the door and Valkyrie turned around.

"Come in." She called as she fastened a delicate necklace around her neck and slipped on a bracelet.

Tanith walked in on her tall, purple stilettos and smiled as she looked at the outfit that Valkyrie was wearing.

"Very nice...Skulduggery's going to love it. I'm so glad I bought you that dress."

"I'm not." Valkyrie grumbled as she slipped on a pair of silver high heels.

Tanith pretended not to hear and just took Valkyrie's hand and pulled her downstairs.

"The others are on their way I think."

"Oh goodie..." Valkyrie muttered grumpily.

Amithest and Rialla were in the local, currently deserted park, playing with fireballs and giggling while eating a huge bar of chocolate and drinking giant bottles of Coke between them. Rialla started fiddling with her charm bracelet and suddenly a shadow came and tried to eat the fireball.

"Hey!" Amithest shouted, trying to save the fireball. "That took me forever to make!"

"No it didn't." Giggled Rialla. "It took 10 seconds...exactly!"

"Whatever..." Amithest grumbled.

Fletcher suddenly appeared by their side and lightly kicked Rialla's leg.

"Hey! What was that f...oh hey Fletcher. What do you want?"

"Hi guys, you _are _coming to Valkyrie's party tonight right?"

"What party?" Amithest asked with a puzzled expression.

Fletcher looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Er...no party, I was making it up! There is no party at all!"

"I don't believe you Fletcher Renn." Replied Rialla with her arms crossed.

Fletcher flushed bright red and started nervously pulling at his jumper. "Well – er – you see- Gotta go! " He said before running off, but something fell out of his pocket, onto the floor by Rialla's feet. Rialla read it and silently gave it to Amithest. It was an invite to the party.

"I think we'll need more Coke." Rialla eventually said.

"I couldn't agree more." Amithest replied.

Amithest and Rialla walked away, arm in arm. Meanwhile, Fletcher was running to the venue of Valkyrie's birthday party ... was he too late? "Fletcher!" Valkyrie cried. "Come and help us blow up some balloons!" She shoved a packet into his hands. "W-wait!" Fletcher stuttered. "I've done something - very bad - I didn't mean to! - They-" "what are you mumbling about, Fletcher?" Tanith boomed cheerily over him.

"Be quiet, we have work to do!" Valkyrie ordered, blowing up another balloon. Fletcher's heart sank as he ripped open the packet. "The girls won't turn up anyway," he muttered to himself. But his heart didn't stop thumping at twice the normal rate.

The doorbell rang. Fletcher's heart sank, but luckily for him it was only Ghastly and Skulduggery, holding beautifully wrapped presents.

"China is just coming." Skulduggery said in the distance as Fletcher looked nervously around.

Ghastly eventually spotted him. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"N-nothing..." He replied as he glanced towards the front door.

A few minutes later, the door rang and in walked the most beautiful woman in the world, with hair as black as sin and eyes of the palest blue. China Sorrows. She smiled at Valkyrie and swept her into a short hug.

"Valkyrie, I can't believe that you are already 18. And you look beautiful in that dress. Tanith's work is it?" She asked.

Valkyrie nodded and blushed at the compliments.

"Well, here is your present dear. I do hope you like it; it took me forever to choose it." China said, handing over an exquisitely wrapped parcel.

"Thank you China. I'm sure I will love it...Oh, there is the door again. I wonder who it could be?" Valkyrie wondered, opening the door again. There was Amithest Moss and Rialla Shadows, singing Happy Birthday at the top of their voices. Valkyrie frowned but let them in.

Amithest handed over a present and smiled, before skipping past, giggling. Rialla shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and wandered in, before standing in front of a statue and laughing uncontrollably.

China raised an eyebrow. "And who are these?"

"Some people who weren't invited because of this. I didn't say anything to them about it either." Valkyrie looked around suspiciously.

Fletcher blushed a deep crimson and quickly teleported out of the room.

"_FLETCHER!_" Valkyrie shouted before running upstairs.

Skulduggery looked at the two who were currently breaking a vase and sighed.

"Valkyrie!" He shouted after her.

"Well, what an interesting party this was." Tanith muttered.

**Sorry if it was a bit long! I just had so much to include! Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 A Drunken Girl's Night Out

**Hehe, drabble number 4. Me and Georgia (ilovetaylorlautnerforever09) both agreed that Amithest Moss (My character) and Rialla Shadows (Georgia's character) would be funny drunks XD Yeah so once again none of the characters apart from Amithest are mine :D**

"Right girls!" Shouted Tanith, wearing a sparkly purple dress down to just above her knees. "Time for a girl's night out!"

Of course, they all agreed immediately and decided they had to go shopping to get good dresses and shoes and stuff first...apart from Valkyrie but she grudgingly agreed to go shopping after a lot of persuading.

Amithest chose a silky, green halter dress with a pair of sea green high heels and a turquoise necklace. Rialla chose a deep, black strapless dress with a dark purple belt and purple high heels and, of course, her charm bracelet. Eventually, Valkyrie chose a midnight blue dress with short sleeves and a slight v-neck and a pair of dark blue pumps. Tanith was staying with the sparkly purple strappy dress but had chosen a new pair of deep purple stilettos.

Once the girls had got back and changed into their outfits and done their hair and makeup, it was around 7 and time to go to one of the bars in town.

"Where first?" Asked Amithest who, for probably the first time in her life, looked _slightly_ serious.

"Erm...I'd say...The Lucky Muffin?" **(a/n I just made up a random name XD) **Replied Tanith

"Cool name," Giggled Rialla. "We should definitely go there!" And the girls linked arms and walked into the (amazingly named) bar, The Lucky Muffin.

**Five Minutes Later**

Valkyrie was standing by the bar with a cocktail in one hand. She was talking to a man in slurred words and he just seemed pleased to have a female person talking to him. (He was hairy and not very nice to look at)

Tanith was a mean drunk and was swaying and poking her finger at a young man who was looking a bit scared, especially when she pushed him back and started yelling at him for "making her a bad suit" (whatever that means :S)

Rialla and Amithest were dancing with two nice-seeming guys and giggling to themselves as they drank white wine. Eventually they got bored and walked over to Valkyrie before pushing away the ugly hairy guy.

"Valkyrie, I'd sort out your hair. It's looking kind of messed up." Rialla said seriously. She was always serious when it came to hair and makeup.

"Whatever...wheresh the bathroooom?" Valkyrie said with a giggle.

"Actually we'd better get back...ooh karaoke!" Amithest squealed, pulling Rialla with her onto the stage where they started singing Taylor Swift crazily (with dance moves and everything!)

It was around 1am when they all left, singing stupid songs and waving their hands in the air. Valkyrie started skipping down the high street and Tanith was still swaying drunkenly. Eventually they all got home in one piece and ate popcorn throughout the night. Before long they had fallen asleep on the carpet with popcorn sticking to their new outfits.

When Skulduggery was sure that they were all asleep, he snuck in and took pictures of the girls laying with messed up hair and popcorn stuck to their faces. He snickered quietly and was about to leave when he heard someone murmur his name. Valkyrie.

"Skulduggery...where are you? It's so dark. Skulduggery..." She muttered before turning over and falling back into a peaceful sleep.

**Ooooh, interesting ending there :D Hope you liked the drunkenness of those four :) It's fun writing these drabbles XD Big thanks for the reviews from that creepy kid, LydiaHarpen and ilovetaylorlautnerforever09 and once again, thank you for the ideas ilovetaylorlautnerforever09 :) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Crazies,Torture and Bubblewrap

**Sorry, Word's been failing and it's just gone normal again XD Anyways, only character that is mine is Amithest. Rialla is ilovetaylorlautnerforever09's and the rest are Derek Landy's. Lucky man :( **

Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher were on holiday, leaving the crazies in Ireland. One bad mistake. The other was leaving the crazies bored. All that was needed was some bubble wrap and they would spend hours popping every bubble.

"Urgh, sooo bored." Announced Rialla, falling onto the grass beneath a tree in the local park. Her head knocked against it but she didn't care.

"I know. Where did they go again?"

"Somewhere in Italy, I think. If we run, we could catch up." Rialla replied, hopefully.

"Nah, they're too far away." Amithest said, dismissing the idea. "Wish we still had that time machine... Then we could have made them give us bubble wrap, or at least that broken fridge."

Suddenly, in the distance a sleek, silver sports car pulled up to the curb. Out of it climbed a tall man with bronze hair and golden eyes. He looked around 17. **(a/n dare you to guess who it is! :P)**

Amithest suddenly squeaked and sat up straight.

"RiRi, look who it is!"

"Ah, we meet again, Cullen!" Rialla said, standing up straight and stalking towards the man who was casually looking around. Amithest trailed behind, with a bar of chocolate. **(a/n GOD knows where she got it from. It is just the crazies' way...) **

Rialla poked the man's arm and he looked at her in surprise, and then mounting horror.

"No. Not you again! I still can't forget the poking, or the insults from last time. No! Not again!" He moaned.

"Yes, it is me Cullen. Now give us bubble wrap or be poked to death!" Rialla replied, unfazed.

"But I don't have any bubb..." He started, but was interrupted by Amithest.

"No buts. Bubble wrap. Now." She raised a finger and lightly poked him in the arm.

Suddenly, he seemed to decide something and raised his head a bit.

"Well, if poking is the best you can do, I'm _not_ getting you bubble wrap. I will survive the poking."

Suddenly, Amithest clicked her fingers, igniting a spark. She glanced around and, seeing no-one, made it into a fireball.

"That good enough for ya?" Rialla asked, pointing to Amithest's palm.

Edward Cullen was looking paler than usual.

"H-how did you d-do that?" He asked, shocked.

Amithest shrugged. "It's easy. You'd never learn though. Now what about that bubble wrap?"

Edward flashed a crooked grin at them. "Are you _sure_ you want bubble wrap? I mean, I would have to travel a long way to get it for you. You might not see me for hours."

"Yeah, that's why we're coming with you. No worries." Rialla replied with a smile, seemingly unable to hear the slyness in his voice.

She punched his arm lightly (at least for her) and heard him yelp in surprise. Amithest laughed, in a hyper way.

"That doesn't hurt. He sounds like a wuss." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah but a wuss with bubble wrap." Rialla reasoned.

"Hmm...True..."

And with that, the crazies got into the car with a reluctant Edward Cullen as he drove them towards a shop, with bubble wrap. He also found out that he didn't like magic people who could poke vampires, and sing Fireflies by Owl City at the same time.

However, he found that he DID have a love for bubble wrap and, when he got home, made Emmett play with it with him.

"Well, that was fun," Amithest said with a sigh. "What now?"

"Wanna torture Remus?" Rialla replied, stuffing some bubble wrap into her pocket.

"Definitely. You can never get enough of torturing a crazy, rubbish detective."

"So true."

**Hope you liked it :) I didn't know how to end it. I just knew I had to torture Edward Cullen eventually :D So please review :) Also, please read That creepy kid, LythiaHarpen, Nerdy Skeleton, ilovetaylorlautnerforever09, YouCantTakeTheSkyFromMe, flaring rythym, captain subtext, Druna Malgood and just about EVERYONE else's stories. I cbb to put any more names XD I'm too lazy :P**


	6. Chapter 6 Revision

**Thanks for the reviews people! I'm glad you like my drabbles :) I've got more reviews than I did for my actual stories, so I think I prefer writing drabbles! :D Next one came from reading a whole lot of drabbles and choosing one of my faves without copying :)**

Valkyrie moaned as she looked at the pile of revision in front of her. She glanced at her clock. 11:30 pm, she should be in bed. She banged her head on her desk, knocking papers off the desk as she did.

"Stupid reflection, too busy to do this for me. Stupid Skulduggery, who won't help. STUPID EXAMS!" Valkyrie grumbled.

She looked at the energy drink that she had on her desk. Coke, Lucozade and a bit of coffee. It tasted disgusting the first time, but was getting nicer. It was also an extremely strange brown colour.

She took a swig of the energy drink and felt a bit more awake, and continued with revision.

At around 12:00, there was a light tap on the window. Valkyrie looked up and saw Skulduggery, looking at her. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked moodily. "I thought you weren't going to help me."

"Well, I changed my mind." Skulduggery replied with a shrug. "What do you still need help with?"

"Erm...Maths, English, History and...Business Studies. Maybe a bit of Science too."

"So, just about everything."

"Yup." She replied with a nod.

He looked around the room and spotted the brown drink.

"Valkyrie...what is _that_?" He asked, with a look of disgust on his face.

"The drink? Oh it's a mixture of Coke, Lucozade and coffee. It's quite nice actually."

"Get rid of it. It looks disgusting." He replied.

"Whatever, Skul. You just want me to fall asleep on my desk." She grumbled, picking up the mixture.

Valkyrie tiptoed out, into the bathroom and emptied the drink down the sink, yawning. She rinsed the glass out and filled it with water, before wandering back into her room and gently closing the door behind her.

"Thank you. Now we can work." Skulduggery said, pulling a chair to Valkyrie's desk and sitting down.

"You mean, I can work and you can ramble on and on forever?" Valkyrie replied bitterly.

"Yes, of course I meant that Valkyrie." Skulduggery said sarcastically.

As Skulduggery started telling Valkyrie about how an eye worked, she sat back in her chair and tried to listen, but eventually, her drooping eyelids got too heavy and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Skulduggery looked at his sleeping assistant and smiled. **(a/n I don't know how as he's a skeleton but he did :P) **She looked quite cute like that. He gently lifted her into his arms and placed her onto her bed. He stroked the hair from her eyes and walked towards the window.

"Goodnight Valkyrie." He said softly, as he climbed out of the window, closing it behind him.

Then he was gone.

**Just thought I'd do a teeny tiny TEEENY bit of Valduggery at the end :) So, once again please review :) and also, if you've got any ideas for me (apart from a Valduggery wedding, I'm already doing that, I'm just putting some stuff in front XD) please let me know! I'll welcome any ideas.**


	7. Writer's Block, HELP!

_HELP! Writer's block! I have no ideas :( They ran away, and I don't know how to get them back!_

_Ideas: We're under the sofa, no not there, not there! NOT THERE EITHER! YOU WILL NEVER FIND US!_

_Me: *frantically searching for the ideas* Where are you! AAAAH! I CANT FIND YOUUUU!!!_

_Ideas: That's because we rule! Mwahahahahaa_

_Rialla: That's true actually. Those ideas became invisible. They DO rule._

_Me: NOT helping Rialla!_

_Rialla: Well so-rry. I'm not going to help you at all then._

_Me: !_

_Ideas: *Singing "We Are The Champions"*_

_Me: HELP MEEEEE! Please :D_

_So that was my plea for help :) PLEASE help, any ideas are welcome!_

_Oh, and Skulduggery ran off too. Which sucks :P_


	8. Chapter 7 Thankyou list :D

**Okay, this is just a thank you to review peoples and those who don't mind my rambling (actually, some of you actually encourage it! :D) As you have noticed in my earlier drabble, Amithest and Rialla like bubble wrap XD so, enjoy :)**

**Amithest's Bubble Wrap Giving List**

_**Freedom Sparks hugs, Valkyrie Cain eggs peoples houses (Both by That creepy kid XD), I give out bubble wrap!**_

_**Ilovetaylorlautnerforever09 – for being Rialla Shadows and helping me write these XD **_

_**That creepy kid – for listening to my rambling and writing such good stories. Also for the nice reviews XD (Write the Alice in Wonderland drabble now! :P Joking XD But pleeease write it soon)**_

_**NerdySkeleton – for cool stories! :D**_

_**LythiaHarpen – for reviewing my stories, and writing such good ones yourself! (I apologise DEEPLY for calling you LydiaHarpen on one of these XD)**_

_**Mademise Morte – for great ideas, good stories and very interesting conversations**_

_**Flaring rythym, Druna Malgood and Captain Subtext (I think of them as a package deal XD) – for being so crazy, giving me good ideas and also listening to my rambling. Also, for calling me awesome. Those who call me awesome are awesome themselves :D**_

_**YouCantTakeTheSkyFromMe – For the interesting conversations, and the cool stories :D**_

**_Angel Nightfall - For writing good stories (loved razorblade romance), and even more interesting conversations :)_**

**_The Straight Lesbian - For good stories, having such a cool name (hehe, its funny :D), and being nice in our conversations, once again, jealousy is taking me over about the fact you've MET Landy!_**

**_MercyFulInnoCentFallenAngel - Liking the name :D Loving the stories :D_**

_**Skulduggery Pleasant – He just has to have more fun!**_

_**Valkyrie Cain - It will make a good present (I'm out of money cause of all of the bubble wrap buying and torturing Edward)**_

_**Tanith Low – She told me once that she likes bubble wrap**_

_**Ghastly Bespoke – same reason as Skulduggery**_

_**Thurid Guild and Remus Crux – for a laugh!**_

_**Edward Cullen – he's gone crazy about it now**_

_**The Faceless Ones – you never know, they might love it :D**_

_**Solomon Wreath – well, he might like it.**_

_**Fletcher Renn – once, he told me he hated it. Need I say more?**_

_**Billy-Ray Sanguine - maybe he'll stop trying to kill us if we give him bubble wrap :)**_

_**Dusk – ditto**_

_**Vaurien Scapegrace – because he's a pooey coward and I just thought maybe he'd give up now :D**_

_**Kenspeckle Grouse – because I don't think he likes me so maybe this will help?**_

_**Springheeled Jack – same reason as Sanguine and Dusk**_

_**Echo Gordon – I know he can't use it but maybe he'll like looking at it :)**_

_**Mr Bliss - He scares me, but he might like bubble wrap**_

_**China Sorrows – It'll be funny because she will probably want to kill me after :D**_

_**I believe that is all.**_

**If anyone else would like bubble wrap, feel free to ask or I shall keep the rest to myself.... :)**


	9. Chapter 8 A Typical Day of School

**I got this idea from a sort of mock test we did at school, about Detective Inspector Grouse (Made me laugh SO hard when I saw Grouse, imagining Kenspeckle as a DI!) Hope you enjoy :D She's...15 let's say :D R&R please :D and :O 24 reviews! I LOVES YOU PEOPLE! **

Valkyrie sighed as she took the sheet of paper that her teacher, Miss Bloom handed her. They were doing their mock tests for QCAs **(A/N I don't know whether they're the same in Ireland) **but Val KNEW she had better things to do, such as fighting vampires or, and even more important, torturing Fletcher.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in." Called Miss Bloom as she handed out the rest of the paper.

Valkyrie looked towards the door with the rest of the class and gasped as she watched who came in. Fletcher...Amithest...Rialla...Freedom Sparks...Roma Flame...Angel Nightfall...NO! She death-glared at them, while the girls just looked innocently back, and Fletcher smirked.

"We are new students for a day, we are visiting Ireland and moving back in a couple of days but were told that we had to go to school for today. I hope you don't mind us joining for the day?" Asked Roma politely. "We were sent to a girl called Stephanie Edgely's class for the day. Is she in here?"

"Oh...yes, she is sitting in the second row. Please introduce yourself, Stephanie." Replied Miss Bloom.

Stephanie reluctantly put her hand up. "Nice to meet you. Nice hair by the way." She said, struggling not to laugh slightly.

Fletcher smiled nonchalantly at her and replied, "Jack Phillips. Nice to meet you too. And thank you."

"Okay, there are spare seats on Stephanie's row, or on the back row. Please sit somewhere."

All six of them sat on Valkyrie's row and smirked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Valkyrie, glaring specifically at Fletcher.

"Calm down, Val! And Skulduggery asked us, he didn't say why." He whispered. "Now, you'd better get on with that test."

Valkyrie glanced at her test paper and stifled a giggle. It was about a detective story with the main character being Detective Inspector Grouse. Kenspeckle Grouse as a detective inspector. She couldn't get the image out of her head.

She covered her mouth with her hand, stifling her laughing and glanced across the row, seeing the other sorcerers in a similar position. Thankfully for them, Miss Bloom hadn't noticed.

She started to write, using the first name Kenspeckle and making him a strange, slightly moody man in his late 50s. On his team were Fletcher Renn, Valerie Cain (closest she could get to Valkyrie), Stewart Pleasant (once again, closest to Skulduggery), Gary Bespoke (closest to Ghastly) and Tanith Low. It was slightly a comedy but mainly about a diamond thief. The villain and his gang were Billy-Ray Sanguine, Maxwell Dusk (that name made her giggle slightly), Vaurien Scapegrace, Wilfred Vengeous and Alex Serpine. Fletcher glanced at her paper and winked. His story was similar but thankfully the names were completely different. They couldn't be accused of cheating.

"Five minutes left," Called Miss Bloom. "I suggest reading through."

They read through their work for the last five minutes and occasionally laughed as they once again, imagined Kenspeckle as a DI.

"Alright, pens down." Said Miss Bloom, glancing at the clock. "Pack up your pencil cases and put your work at the end of the row."

They passed down their work and put pencil cases in their bags. Valkyrie sighed as she realised that she was stuck with the crazies all day. Fun.

Freedom nudged her. "What was that? Were we supposed to write about the old, doctorish man or someone else?"

Valkyrie burst into fresh laughter and the others just stared at her, Freedom shook her bright red hair out of her eyes, before shrugging and hugging Fletcher.

"Hug!"

"Ow, my hand dammit! Stop doing that Fr...Lydia!" He moaned, as the hand cramp came.

"Lydia?" Asked Valkyrie, puzzled.

"Yeah, Lydia Smith. Want a hug?"

"Erm...no thanks...Lydia."

Freedom shrugged and turned towards Roma.

"Sylvia...want a hug?"

Roma backed away slowly and she turned to Amithest then Rialla.

"Kate? Georgia?" Amithest shrugged and gave her a light hug and winced. Rialla just looked at Freedom with a weird, almost shocked look on her face.

Last she came to Angel and just held her arms out. Angel turned pale and was just about to run for it when she realised that they were still in lessons. She plumped for just backing away and running for it as soon as the bell went.

Luckily for them, everyone else was busy in their own conversations and hadn't noticed the strange red headed girl, hugging the blonde guy who was obviously obsessed with his hair and the light brown haired girl with the gold streaks, plus attempting to hug the only one they knew, Stephanie, the dark haired girl with the purple streaks and the curly haired girl. They had noticed the girl with wavy, black hair and bleach white streaks almost run for it but turned back soon after. Miss Bloom finally allowed them to go and Valkyrie almost sprinted.

"Val!" Called Fletcher, with a smirk showing in his voice. "You can't escape. You forgot about my...quickness didn't you?"

He caught up quickly and grabbed her arm, while Valkyrie turned around and just resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

Instead Valkyrie called for Freedom, or Lydia and said "Fl...Jack wants a hug from you. Right now."

What resulted was a painful situation of hand cramp.

"What a normal day of school." Thought Valkyrie as she smirked at Fletcher who was currently death-glaring at her.

**Hehe, I got bored and that Grouse thing just got stuck in my mind since 4****th**** lesson today XD I actually burst out laughing (but quietly...somehow) so please review! :) Thank you to those who let me put their character in this! :D**


	10. Chapter 9 Football

**This came to me when I was getting changed from football last lesson the other day (I don't like football btw :P It doesn't like me either :( ) so, r&r :) Val is 15 :)**

**Disclaimer: Amithest is mine. Rialla is ilovetaylorlautnerforever09's and Lythia is LythiaHarpen's :D The rest are the Landymeisters unfortunately...but there are ways... *gets out bubble gun complete with Fletcher Renn***

Valkyrie sighed as she banged her head against the dashboard of Skulduggery's prized Bentley.

"Why do I have to go school today? I mean we have football! We have _much_ better things to do than _football_!"

"Such as?" Skulduggery asked, with a smirk

Valkyrie scowled at him. "Such as killing vampires or hunting Sanguine or...or..._torturing Fletcher_!"

"Well...that_ is_ tempting. But no. At least Lythia is coming with you. You know, Amithest and Rialla might be there too."

"But-**torturing Fletcher**!" Valkyrie whined.

"Valkyrie stop it, you are going to school today. I'll let you do some extra torturing after school if you go."

"Fine." She said and started to sulk, with her arms crossed.

"Are you sulking?"

"Yes."

Eventually they reached the school and Val got out, slamming the door behind her which resulted in protests from Skulduggery (with his disguise on).

She slung her school bag onto her shoulder and walked towards the school, grumbling about how unfair Skulduggery was being and about Fletcher not having to go to school.

As she neared the gates, the distinctive dark hair with copper tints of Lythia Harpen (in normal form) came into view and Valkyrie started towards her. Lythia turned and smiled at Valkyrie.

"Oh hey Va-Steph. How are you?"

"I'm fine Ly...Olive. We'd better get inside."

"Whatever." Replied Lythia with a shrug.

The girls walked inside, to be instantly rooted to the ground as they saw someone they recognised. _Tanith Low_ was in Val's school. She was surrounded by teenage boys, staring and trying to flirt with her.

The two walked into the middle of the crowd.

"Oh, hey Steph! How are you?" Tanith asked, brightly, pulling Val into a hug.

"I'm fine Tanith. What are you_ doing_ here?" She hissed.

"I'm the P.E teacher for today. Your other one, Miss Hibbins, got ill suddenly. No-one knows why." Tanith said, trying not to laugh at the stupid name.

"Well...is Fletcher here? I _really_ need to torture someone..." Valkyrie sighed.

" 'Fraid not." Tanith replied, sympathetically. "Oh hey, Lyth-"

"Olive." Lythia said abruptly.

"-Olive." Tanith said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, Tanith. How are you?"

"I'm good. Why are all these people staring at us?"

And it was true, the whole crowd of people around Tanith were staring at the three girls/women.

"I'll see you later, Steph. Bye, Olive." Tanith said, as she walked off, her crowd of admirers following after.

A couple of them stuck around to ask Val and Lythia what Tanith (or Miss Low's) first name was.

"Steph..."

"Yes?" Valkyrie answered.

"Let's get out of here?" Lythia whispered, questioningly.

Valkyrie nodded, and the two silently slipped out of the crowds.

"Now what the _hell _is Tanith _doing _here?" Valkyrie asked, angrily.

"How should_ I_ know? I'm as surprised as _you_ are!" Lythia replied, indignantly.

"Okay then, let's just survive until the end of the day."

The bell rang and the two sorceresses headed in for lessons. 4 hours to go until football. It should at least have been 5. That would have been fairer, but time wasn't on their side.

Valkyrie groaned as the bell went for last lesson.

"Uh-Stephanie Edgely and Olive Shazki, may I talk to you?" the teacher, Mr Ricands asked.

The girls shared a look of puzzlement and walked towards Mr Ricands' desk.

"Girls, I know this might sound strange but our P.E supply teacher for today, Miss Low, wanted to talk to you before the lesson. She asked me to ask you to talk to her before football. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Mr Ricands" the girls chorused, walking towards the door.

They walked through and almost sprinted to football. If Tanith wanted to talk to them first, who knew what she would do? Give them an excuse not to play or what?

Lythia and Valkyrie stopped just outside the gym. Tanith was sitting on the wall, waiting.

"Hey guys!" She greeted.

"Hey Tanith...Miss Low. Why did you want to talk to us?" Lythia asked.

"Well, I just had a message from Skul...Steven Pleasant." She replied with a wink. "He said that you wouldn't be allowed to even **slap** Fletch if you didn't play football today. Come on girls, it's not _that _bad! And I'll be teaching you, which makes it _even_ better."

Valkyrie just groaned and headed inside. Lythia was just about to follow when Tanith spoke.

"...Olive..."

"Yes, Tan-Miss Low?" She said patiently.

"Oh, never mind. It was nothing." Tanith dismissed the thought from her mind. "You'd better get changed for football."

Tanith tied her long blonde hair back and re-tied the laces of her trainers. Lythia frowned and headed inside to get changed.

As Valkyrie entered the changing rooms, she almost screamed. Standing there grinning in their P.E kits (complete with neon legwarmers and gloves) were Amithest and Rialla. They just waved and started to tie their neon pink and green laces. She sighed and walked over to a place and started to get changed. Lythia appeared in the doorway, moments later. She walked over to Valkyrie and changed too.

"Lythia." Valkyrie whispered.

"Yes, Val?" Lythia replied.

"Why did Tanith want you?"

"I don't know. She started saying something but stopped. I haven't got a clue what it was about."

"Oh." Valkyrie went back to tying her dark hair back and pulling on her black trainers.

Amithest and Rialla started giggling as they picked up purple hair bands and started flicking them at each other.

"Hey, stop that!" Valkyrie said, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Sorry, V-Steph."

"Yeah, sorry."

The girls looked like two sad little puppies.

Val sighed. "I'll get you some chocolate after if you stop messing about."

"And bubble wrap?" Rialla asked hopefully.

"And bubble wrap."

The girls smiled and ran outside to line up. Lythia sighed.

"Why do they always mess about so much?"

"I haven't got a clue, they're just...strange. Even for _us_." Valkyrie replied.

"Well, we'd better get outside. Almost everyone else is out."

The two girls headed outside and stood next to Amithest and Rialla.

Tanith spoke up. "Okay girls, my name is Miss Low. Is everyone out?"

Amithest spoke up. "Yes, Miss Low." she said with a giggle.

Tanith gave her a warning look and then smiled. "Good, now, you four take the balls and cones. The rest of you head out onto the field and warm up."

Amithest and Rialla took the cones and Lythia and Valkyrie took the balls and just kept up to Tanith's pace.

"Only this lesson to go. Only this lesson to go. Only...this...lesson...to...**go**!" Valkyrie chanted under her breath.

Tanith chuckled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She stopped near the edge and placed down her bag of bibs.

Soon, the lesson had started and Valkyrie was watching as Tanith showed how to expertly dribble the ball past obstacles and get it into a goal with a goal keeper. She smiled. Maybe she would survive this after all. Then Tanith called her name.

"Stephanie and Olive. Would you mind demonstrating?" She enquired with a smile.

They shrugged. "Steph, you can dribble. I'll be the goal keeper." Lythia said.

" K." Valkyrie said, simply, walking towards the ball.

Valkyrie managed to, almost gracefully, manoeuvre the ball around the obstacles and got it right into the goal.

Tanith clapped and winked at them. Valkyrie couldn't conceal her smile. Maybe football wasn't so bad after all. And at least she was now allowed to beat up Fletcher...That thought made her grin even wider.

**Sorry if my randomness was a bit long. I just didn't know what to put in, so I put in this random thing! And if it took me FOREVER, there was a reason. Inspiration ran off with Fletcher. Guess they're both gay then... (Sorry Fletcherie lovers, but its true! They did run off! Well...Fletcher DID disappear at the same time as my inspiration...Maybe Inspiration kidnapped him...Poor Inspiration!) and ANOTHER sorry for my randomness just then XD**


	11. Chapter 10 Different People Part 1

**Thanks for the 33 reviews! :D I really appreciate them! Reviews are like chocolate and hugs, just written down! :) Next drabble, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

It was the 7th November, and already dark. A young woman of about 19 with light brown hair and blue eyes tinted with gold crouched, watching the world go by on the roof of a house. She was just a shadow, dressed in long black robes.

Tanith looked at the sky and noticed the woman for the first time. Nudging Skulduggery, she silently informed the others of her presence.

Suddenly, the woman moved. Two long pieces of shimmering, ever changing material flew out behind her as she stood from her stance. With a movement, almost too quick for the human eye, she turned and had disappeared.

The Skul crew stared at the space where the person had been, before moving towards where their target had seemed to disappear to.

They found her there, kneeling by a tree, lightly stroking a violet flower. The strange material fluttered out behind her, and all they could see was her pale skin, the raven-black robes and the light brown hair that hung over her face. Suddenly she looked up, and almost cowered away in fright.

Valkyrie walked over and held out her hand. "Are you alright?" She said softly.

The woman stood up straight. "Yes, I'm fine. You just alarmed me. Are you Valkyrie Cain?"

Valkyrie looked surprised. "Yes, yes I am. And who might you be?" she asked.

"My name is Ivory Rain. I am...well-I am half Fey." The woman named Ivory Rain said.

Tanith stared at Ivory. "Half...fey? As in fairies?" she exclaimed.

"Indeed. Not the kind that dance around in tutus though. More, just those that can do magic which are not mages." Ivory said with a small laugh. "These...these _things _on my back are my wings. They just help me to glide so that I don't fall straight down and get _properly_ hurt like that. It makes life a lot easier."

Skulduggery came to stand by Ivory Rain. "Miss Rain, I recognise you. Have you ever been to China Sorrow's library in Dublin?"

"Yes, yes I have. That library is huge. She tried some sort of magic on me but it didn't really work."

Now it was Ghastly's turn. "You have a resistance to China's magic? Wow, I've never met someone with that before."

"You've probably never met someone who is half fey, half sorceress either." She replied, with a slight tinge of sarcasticness.

"Hmm...true." mused Skulduggery.

"So how-" Fletcher started.

"Enough with the questioning!" Ivory interrupted, with a desperate edge to her voice. "I've got to get out of here...oh, great." She sighed, noticing someone behind them.

Ivory Rain spun around the Skul crew, her robes billowing and twisting with her as she advanced on the enemy, shrouded in shadow.

"I would recommend getting out of here." She called over her shoulder without looking away from her opponent.

"Yeah, like we'd do that." Valkyrie muttered, which resulted in a chuckle from Skulduggery.

The five started to move towards the new guy. And then the shadows disappeared.

A tall, young man, also around 19 with short black hair and black robes was standing there smirking.

"Hello...brother." Ivory said quietly.

Suddenly, the five noticed similarities. Their blue eyes, only his were tinted with very dark purple instead of gold. He was obviously a necromancer.

"Hello." The necromancer said casually, his deep voice reminding them of coffin doors slamming. "My name is Shadow Cross, and now I'm going to kill you."

**Ooooh, ending on a cliff hanger there! :D I'll do the second half when I can be bothered :) (Although reviews WILL make it come faster...just sayin' :D) So please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 11 Different People Part 2

**Second part of Different People, and, as I am probably getting help from ilovetaylorlautnerforever09 RIGHT now, I shall say thank you in advance :) THANKS GEORGIA! FOR HELP WITH ALL OF THESE! :D**

**Ahem...Okay, so Amithest, Ivory Rain and Shadow Cross (EEEEVIL!) are mine :D Rialla's ilovetaylorlautnerforever09's and the rest are Derek Landy's. Now, I'd better get on with it... XD**

**Oh, and also, Valkyrie is a Necromancer and Elemental...somehow :D**

Fletcher stared at the Necromancer in shock, while the rest just stared, apart from Ivory. She didn't look surprised in the least.

"It took you long enough, brother." She told Shadow.

"I'm sorry sister." He replied. "I got held up fighting some idiotic Elementals on the way."

Valkyrie started seething at that. There was nothing wrong with being an Elemental. He probably couldn't throw fireballs or soak someone from head to foot.

She was about to stand forward to fight when Skulduggery put a light, yet restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet." He whispered, never looking away from Shadow Cross.

Valkyrie just nodded and watched as the siblings continued to talk.

"So-" Shadow started but was interrupted from hyper giggling and distant shouts of "Where is that stupid skellington...I mean skeleton!"

Out of nowhere, Rialla Shadows appeared.

"Ah, there you are you stupid Skul-person!" Rialla gabbled, throwing marshmallows everywhere. "I thought we were going to meet you at The Lucky Muffin!" **(A/N see my Drunken Girl's Night Out drabble XD)**

"This isn't a good time, Rialla." Hissed Ghastly, trying to shoo her away.

"Well, hello to you." Chuckled Shadow Cross.

"Hi, Crazy-Necromancer-Person." Replied Rialla, brightly with a huge grin.

She shook his hand and started spinning around in circles, occasionally bumping into Shadow or Ivory if she got too close.

Suddenly, Amithest Moss appeared, grabbed Rialla by the collar and marched off, dragging her behind.

"Nice to meet you Crazy-Person, and you, Not-So-Crazy-Person." Rialla said, waving madly.

Amithest grinned and waved at Valkyrie, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Tanith and a slightly freaked out Fletcher Renn. "See you later." She called. "We won't destroy the _whole_ house!"

"My house!" Valkyrie moaned.

"This isn't a good time for thinking about the house, Valkyrie." Whispered Tanith. "I'm sure they won't break the fridge _again_."

Valkyrie groaned.

Ivory and Shadow had continued talking once the crazies had left, mainly threats at each other.

"Enough talking." Announced Shadow. "Time to die."

And with that, a pitch black sword seemed to appear from nowhere and came towards Ivory with frightening speed.

Ivory stepped back and drew her own sword, a razor sharp, steel item that was very simple. The only engravings were a slight pattern on the hilt.

She ducked into a fighting stance.

"Now, I'm ready."

Suddenly, Skulduggery spoke up. "And so are we."

Ivory turned her head slightly, and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Valkyrie just grinned. "**Now!**" She called at the top of her voice.

In an instant, there were fireballs in Ghastly's, Skulduggery's and Valkyrie's hands and Tanith and Fletcher had teleported behind Shadow where Tanith was holding her sword against the small of Shadow Cross's back.

"Oh, right." Ivory said, placing her sword into its sheath and then into a belt that she wore around the robes.

"What shall we do with him?" Asked Fletcher.

"Don't kill him." Sighed Ivory, tiredly. "Just give him to the Sanctuary. He is still my brother, even if he _is_ a ruthless killer."

"What about giving him to Amithest and Rialla?" Snickered Valkyrie.

Tanith and Ivory laughed. "Were those the two girls that just appeared? If it is, I won't subject him to such torture."

And with that, the Skul crew, with one more member for a while, cuffed Shadow Cross's hands with binding handcuffs, before taking him to Thurid Guild and the Chinless Wonder known as Remus Crux.

Once they had once more walked into the mild night, Ivory bade them farewell.

"I've got to go now. Shadow isn't trying to kill me anymore, which, I suppose is a good thing, but I've got a job to do and it's currently based elsewhere. I will probably see you again." Said Ivory with a sad smile. "Good luck with the jobs and thank you for saving my life tonight."

Ivory hugged them all (including Fletcher) and walked away, looking at them again once to wave goodbye.

"Well, what an interesting night this has been, even for us." Sighed Fletcher with a small smile.

**Finished :D Hope you liked it! Thank you for all 37 of my reviews! YAY FOR YOU PEOPLE! :) Especially, a big thanks to Georgia (ilovetaylorlautnerforever09) for being so helpful when it comes to writing these :) YAY FOR YOU! Marshmallows and bubble wrap for all! :D *throws marshmallows and bubble wrap into the air* Btw, any ideas for these would be appreciated so if you can help, please do. **


	13. Chapter 13 Funeral Challenge

**I thought I'd better do this for That creepy kid's challenge (if you don't mind, it includes Freedom Sparks btw, hope it's okay That creepy kid!) Valkyrie's looks around 26, she's about 60.**

**All I'm gunna say is that only Amithest is mine! :D This is a bit of Valduggery btw :)**

The day was cold and dull; it fitted the moods of the assembled crowd perfectly as they silently stood around the grave. The last grave that Skulduggery Pleasant would ever know. Tears slipped across Valkyrie's pale cheeks as she gazed at where the man that was once her husband now lay. Tanith was being held tightly be Ghastly as she cried on his shoulder and for probably the first time in their lives, Amithest, Rialla and Freedom were silent. China and Solomon Wreath were side by side as they looked at where their old acquaintance was lying. Valkyrie was holding the hands of her two children tightly as she cried. **(A/N I'm not saying anything more about the children, but she will have two children eventually.)**

A solemn man, named Alistair Roots, spoke up.

"We are gathered here today for the death of the great Elemental detective, husband, father and friend. It is a sad occasion, especially for the loved ones of this great man, Skulduggery Pleasant. Does anyone have anything more to say?"

Valkyrie looked up, gave her children's hands a gentle squeeze and let go, walking to the front.

"Skulduggery was the greatest man, and skeleton, you could ever have. His humour brightened up any occasion and his braveness was greater than anyone's. He also chose his friends well," Valkyrie said softly, with a sad smile at Tanith and Ghastly. "We will all miss him so, so much." And with that, her voice cracked and she walked back to her friends and family, tears streaming down her face.

Tanith brought Valkyrie into a big hug and murmured soothing words into her ears, while Ghastly walked up, a grim expression on his face as he tried to stop himself from tearing up.

"Skulduggery was my good friend for many years, and there has never been a better man to beat bad guys up with." He laughed sadly. "I also miss him, the man I've known for so long who is now...gone." His grim expression faded and he started to cry too, as he walked back to his wife and child **(A/N Tanith is married to him.) **

Tanith couldn't move, couldn't speak. She could just hug her best friend and try to sooth her, although desperate to have someone to murmur the pointless things to her to. China couldn't look away from the grave where her good acquaintance lay.

Once the ceremony had finished, Valkyrie waited until most of the people had left before turning to Tanith.

"Want some time alone?" Tanith asked softly.

Valkyrie nodded mutely and hugged her two children before leaving them with Tanith.

She walked over to the gravestone and looked at it for a few minutes, never bothering to wipe away the tears as they dripped to the floor from her cheeks. Eventually, she just placed a bouquet of beautiful red and purple flowers onto the grave and walked away to join her friends.

_Here lies Skulduggery Pleasant_

_Faithful friend, loving husband and father, loved by all_

_You shall be missed by every one of us_

_Died 13__th__ February 2058_

***Cries* It was so sad writing this :( I hope Skulduggery never dies! I hope this is okay, That creepy kid. Feel free to review it!**


	14. Chapter 14 Happy B'day Lythia!

**Happy Birthday Lythia Harpen! I know it's past your birthday but I'm doing this anyway! :D**

**Amithest is the only one that's mine, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda**

**Let's get on with it :D**

Amithest grinned. It was her friend, Lythia Harpen's birthday today and she'd planned EVERYTHING (apart from things which needed lifting delicate things...she wasn't very good at that, she, and Rialla tended to break stuff...Like fridges...)

Rialla stuffed her face with pretzels as she looked at the presents and balloons.

"Ami, why is there a mutant cupcake on this present?" Rialla asked, inquisitively.

"Oh, I made some with Freedom Sparks and had a couple left, RiRi. Yours is in your room." Amithest replied with an even bigger grin.

"Oh, okay. They look quite nice actually!" Rialla smiled as she dumped the pretzel packet on the side. "Now are you ready, or am I going to have to lock you in with the dress again?"

Amithest gulped. "Yeah...I'm ready." Amithest twirled to show her silver, slightly puffy, sleeveless dress and the silver high heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Around her neck was a simple silver necklace with turquoise gems. "What about you? Are you ready?"

Rialla grinned. "Sure I am." She also twirled to show her neon orange,_ extremely_ puffy dress with slightly puffy sleeves. She was also wearing neon pink high heels and a neon pink and orange chunky necklace. Her black and purple hair, now curled fluttered softly around her shoulders. It was the only solemn part of her outfit, apart from the black charm bracelet with the shadows twirling around her arm and her shoulders and back.

Amithest squealed, admiring the outfit. "Those colours are _amazing_, RiRi! How did you get such a cute outfit?!" She asked, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down with excitement.

Rialla blushed and shrugged modestly. "I just have a gift for these things." She giggled.

Rialla turned on the music and the pair of crazies danced for a few minutes. Eventually, Fletcher, Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Freedom, Flaring, Shakra, Druna, Mercyful, Angel and many others appeared, each with gifts. Skulduggery also brought a cake. It was a chocolate cake (All the girls had _insisted_), covered with yellow icing and blue icing spelling HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYTHIA! With a red heart underneath (courtesy of Fletcher).

All the girls danced while the boys stood around and talked about boy stuff. **(A/N I think it was about hunting down Pikachu 'cause Fletcher is obsessed :L) **Eventually, it reached the designated time that Lythia was supposed to arrive and Ghastly checked on the food in the kitchen of the village hall they were in, while Freedom, dressed in a long, puffy, baby-blue dress with puffy sleeves and lace on the skirt turned off the light, spinning her cute little baby-blue dolphin bag with excitement.

Five minutes later, the door opened and Lythia walked in and turned on the light. She was dressed in a beautiful, forest green, strappy dress with slight ruffles at the bottom which ended at her knee. She also wore dark green stilettos and a silver necklace with sea green gems. Her dark hair with the copper tints was down apart from one part of it which was tied back in a plait to behind her head.

"Happy Birthday!" Screamed the crowd, happily.

Lythia squealed and ran forward into the waiting arms of the girls, hugging them all with a huge grin.

"I love your dress!" Rialla cried, tears of joy running down her face (she _really_ loved that dress!)

"Thank you!" grinned Lythia, hugging her tightly. "I love your dress too!"

"Your hair is so pretty!" squealed Freedom Sparks. "Hug!"

Lythia was so happy that she didn't think about any painful hand injuries and gave Freedom her hug.

"Ow! My hand dammit!" She shouted, surprised.

"Sorry!" Freedom giggled.

"Here you go, my good limerick!" Shouted Flaring, giving Lythia her present.

"Here's your present Lythia, now where's the sock puppet..." Said Shakra, distractedly, noticing Fletcher.

Druna was just staring at Patrick Stump who was looking at the party through a window.

"**Stumpy**!" She cried, running out of the room.

Lythia laughed and wandered into the crowd, where she accepted her presents from Mercyful, Angel, Amithest, Valkyrie, Tanith, Ghastly (who had_ long_ been out of the kitchen), Skulduggery and Valkyrie. She admired everyone's outfits and danced with all of them, including Druna who had just entered the room dragging Patrick Stump behind her.

Shakra and Flaring shrieked as they saw Patrick and jumped him. Amithest giggled and ate popcorn as she watched.

After about 3 hours of hyperness, sugar and dancing, the party reached their usual conclusion of everyone feeling sick and with sore feet. Valkyrie waved goodbye and limped outside, holding onto Skulduggery's arm, **(A/N slight Valduggery here to those Fletcherie lovers) **and lightly pecked him on the cheek. He stroked her arm, and grinned (somehow) **(A/N It's over now :D...and I don't know why I did that :L) **Lythia smiled as she watched them walk down the street.

Pretty soon, everyone had left apart from Rialla (who had gone back to the pretzels) **(A/N pretzels are SERIOUSLY addictive!) **and Amithest (who was worshipping Derek the Dancing Marshmallow). Lythia gave the two one last hug before picking it up the huge bag with her presents and walking out of the door.

Amithest grinned again. This had been better than Valkyrie's 18th!

**Hehe, happy Birthday again Lythia! I hope you had a great day! *gives another cyber cupcake* Also, thank you for the...53 (?) reviews peoples! I loves you lot! Yay for you! Derek the Dancing Marshmallow salutes you! Reviews please :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Randomness :D

**Helloooo :D Thank you for the 57 reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK! :D**

**Hehe, I got this idea from talking to Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein (or ShadowxMagic as she is called on here XD) I asked her if I could add it first though :) **

**Amithest is mine, Rialla is Georgia's, Silvrenniel Gray is ShadowxMagic's. Freedom, Lythia etc is That creepy kid's/LythiaHarpen's etc. XD**

Amithest giggled as she watched Silvrenniel run up the wall of Gordon's old house, trailing smoke that spelt I LOVE SANGY! as a result of too much sugar. Valkyrie and Skulduggery had gone out to solve a case, and Tanith and Ghastly were at Ghastly's shop.

Rialla was currently asleep upstairs, after apparently chasing Edward Cullen and Jacob Black all night (apparently, for different reasons).

Amithest and Silvrenniel had been feeding Fletcher apple cookies, or trying to, all day from when they were in pyjamas to around now. 3:35pm.

Amithest had gotten changed about 11:55am (just before midday so it was allowed apparently) into her usual attire, blue skinny jeans, a purple tunic top, a black leather jacket and a pair of black boots, along with a black belt with a silver clasp around the waist.

Silvrenniel had gotten changed into her usual bowler hat and cloak just after Amithest, along with a white, elbow-length sleeved shirt, black waistcoat, high-heeled black boots to make her look taller, a ring of two entwined silver snakes with a green jewel in the middle, and black and white chequered wrist bands on both wrists.

She had waist-length dark hair, murky green eyes and was medium height. She was an Elemental. She also wore too much eyeliner for her own good.

Suddenly, the two girls heard a scream. It sounded female.

Amithest raised an eyebrow. "Fletcher?"

Silvrenniel nodded. "Fletcher."

They ran upstairs and discovered a sleepy Rialla peering out the door, dressed in fashionable deep purple pyjamas.

She rubbed her eyes. "Is it Fletcher?"

"Yup." Replied Silvrenniel, popping the p and dancing strangely.

"Can I come?" Rialla asked.

"Sure." Replied Amithest with a smile.

Rialla slipped on a pair of slippers and walked outside, closing the door behind her.

"Where do you think he is?" Wondered Amithest.

"Bedroom." Replied Rialla after a minute's pause.

The three girls headed along the corridor to Fletcher's bedroom and knocked on the door lightly before barging straight in.

What they saw made the girls stare in shock and then laugh so hard they could hardly breathe.

Fletcher was bald. _Bald_.

Amithest pulled a pink wig out of nowhere, while Silvrenniel got a pink tiara and Rialla, a lilac hair bow.

Within 5 minutes, Fletcher looked like a fairy. A very pink fairy. Silvrenniel, Rialla and Amithest had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"It suits you." Remarked Rialla, totally serious apart from a tiny giggle.

Silvrenniel burst into peals of laughter while Amithest was laughing so hard that she was crying. Rialla couldn't help herself when Fletcher turned to admire himself in the mirror. She laughed so much that she could hardly breathe.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind leaving for a while? I'm kind of busy." Fletcher asked.

"What, eating cookies?" Gasped Amithest eventually.

"...yeah." He admitted reluctantly.

Immediately, the three girls headed back to the corridor where Rialla went to get changed.

"Let's go destroy Valkyrie's house a bit more." Said Silvrenniel with a huge grin.

Amithest ran ahead and almost fell down the stairs but managed to eventually stumble down without killing herself. Seconds later Silvrenniel joined her.

Silvrenniel looked around.

"Where's the smoke? I can't see it." She said, with a bemused expression on her face.

"I can't see it either..." Replied Amithest, suspiciously, looking around James Bond style.

Rialla walked downstairs, dressed in a black button up, fashionable, fitted blouse and a deep purple skirt that stopped just about the knee, along with a pair of black converse. Her hair was back in a pair of bunches.

"Hey, what are we going to do on this fine morning...afternoon." Rialla corrected herself after checking a clock.

"Look for the smoke." Replied Silvrenniel. "Want to help?"

"Sure...wait, isn't it going out the door now?"

Amithest ran towards the door. "I see it! I see it...it spells You fear my wrath...? Call Freedom, Lythia, DFS, etcetera. We need more help!"

"I'm on it!" Shouted Silvrenniel, taking out her mobile. "It stole my line..." She grumbled.

"I'll get nets and torches!" Called Rialla, running towards the cupboard under the stairs.

Amithest ran outside to chase the smoke and find where it was going. Within five minutes, she was joined by Silvrenniel and Rialla, and then ten minutes later, a crowd of sorcerers, all armed with nets, pitchforks and torches.

These were Flaring, Druna, Shakra, Freedom, Roma, Angel, Mercyful, Lythia, JJ, and many more. Plus a crowd of dancing crabs...

People stared at the strange crowd of people, yelling at the top of their voices, looking for the smoke. Rialla, Amithest and Silvrenniel and Fletcher were at the front, yelling the loudest of them all.

Eventually, they found it and managed to corner it.

Rialla grinned. She hadn't had a go with the smoke yet, she just had to get there first...

Rialla ran faster than ever, managing to get much in front of the crowd.

Suddenly, a person ran past, who we shall Random Guy #3, and poked her in the arm with a rainbow.

"Ow! What was that for...hey!" She called, as he stole the steam and just gave it to Silvrenniel who shook it until it gave back the quote.

"Thank you." Smiled Silvrenniel. "Rialla, do you want a go with the smoke? By the way, where's Fletcher?"

Amithest looked around. "Oh, he's being surrounded and insulted by Shakra, Flaring and Druna. Want me to go get him?"

"Nah, it's okay. We can do his make up later." Grinned Silvrenniel.

Rialla just grinned, grabbing the box that the smoke came in and running all the way home trailing smoke that spelt !

A very normal day.

**Hehe, sorry it took me so long to update. I just take forever to update :) I hope no-one minds that I used them in this :DD Thanks again to Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein :L Please review you lovely peoples! :D And if you have any requests, just let me know :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Rl MSN chat XD

**Hehe, a random chat between me and Georgia (ilovetaylorlautnerforever09) because I felt like adding it to my drabbles :) You can review if you like :D**

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**hey :D**

**I HAVE DARK DAYS! *screams***

**helloooo?**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

hiya

u ok

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**yes! :)**

**I HAVE DARK DAYS! **

**you?**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

lol im .....................okthanks

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**goood **

**hehe**

**happy easter tomorrow! **

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

lol u 2

r u a bit hyper

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**a bit **

**hehe**

**YAY FOR HYPERNESS AND SQUIRRELS CALLED FRANK!**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

lol(:

...

frank?

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**XD**

**indeed**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

Go To Bed, DIddy

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**Frank**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

get some sleep

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**no**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

you hath need

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**i just got up **

**hehe**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

no you didnt, diddy

u liar

dont be such a diddy

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**Total Wipeout is on CBBC channel **

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

and dont laugh at me !

i am the diddy master

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**indeed you are **

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

i control all diddys

i have the DIDDY POWER.

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**and Frank is my squirrel**

**WOW!**

**DIDDY POWER!**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

so get over it and go to bed get some rest for thou hast need , diddymobile

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**LMAO!**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

take it back or i will eat you .

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**dont go quoting R&J Diddy at me**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

on a STICK

Katy Joy -xo- says:

***takes bk the LMAO***

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

!

Good

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**hehe**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

Now Diddy, thou cast a careful father, child.

Katy Joy -xo- says:

***dances around a packet of marshmallows***

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

Groovy,Diddy

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**indeed**

**i think i should make this chat a drabble **

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

Now Diddyo, Diddyo, where for art thou diddyo

deny thy diddy and refuse thy big

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**he is in a tree, eating yoghurt**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

thereforeee, diddy is a MARSHMELLOW?

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**he's a SILLY Diddy**

**:O**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

OFC hes not! take it bak!

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!**

***claps***

***takes back the sillyness***

***eats it***

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

How Dare You Deny Your Diddiness

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**LALALALALALALALALALAAAA!**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

Its Your Fate And Destiny

Diddy ... I am Your Father

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**can i make this a drabble? **

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

NOOOOOOOOOOOoo! :O

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**:O**

**:O **

**:O **

**:O**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

Oh diddyo diddyo wherefor art tho diddy

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**can i?**

**can i?**

**can i?**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

i guess u just like to pinch things, yah?

Germintrude

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**LOL!**

Georgiaaa; sophie he is grim says:

yes u can now bye i have to wash your diddy willy

bye

Katy Joy -xo- says:

**LMAO!**

**bye x**

**Hehe, randomness! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 Happy B'day Delphian!

**Another drabble! Sorry the last one was SO random and non-SP-related but I HAD to put it in XD Thank you for the 63 reviews! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY DELPHIAN! This is your birthday drabble :) **

Valkyrie sighed. "And you are planning to have this party at Gordon's...I mean my house? Who is it for again?"

"Delphian Bleak! You know, the Necromancer slash Elemental with the changing eyes and long, dark brown hair?" Amithest explained.

"Oh, right! So, am I expected to invite people?"

"Well...only Ghastly, Tanith, Fletcher, Skulduggery, maybe China although she probably won't want to come and possibly Kenspeckle although I know he'll say no..."

Valkyrie sighed again. "Fine..."

There was a loud bang in the kitchen, followed seconds later by a loud. "Ow! I'm okay...I'm okay!"

"Just coming, Rialla! Oh, and by the way, Silvrenniel will be here in...five minutes. Freedom, Roma, Lythia, Neera, Angel, Druna, Shakra, Flaring, Mercyful and all the others have already been invited. I didn't have time to go to Ghastly, Tanith, Skulduggery and the rest." Said Amithest hurriedly, checking her watch.

And with that she dashed into the kitchen to see what Rialla had done.

Rialla was sitting on the floor, holding the cake tin and looking slightly dazed.

"What did you do?"

"I hit myself with the cake tin to see if it would hurt. Turns out it did." Replied Rialla, as she dropped the cake tin.

Amithest couldn't help herself; she just couldn't stop laughing at that.

After 3 minutes of non-stop laughing, Amithest started to gather ingredients for the cake. Rialla got up and joined her, shooting a hurt look at her.

"Sorry, RiRi. But it _is_ pretty funny, you have to admit!" Amithest grinned, giving her friend a hug.

The two crazies started to mix ingredients and were soon joined by Silvrenniel who was carrying a bag that was apparently carrying what she was going to wear.

She was also carrying a bag full of sweets and cake decorations.

Within half an hour, the cake was in the oven, the girls were covered in flour and Valkyrie had gone out because their screaming had apparently given her a headache.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The other crazy ones are coming a bit early to help decorate. Neera is bringing Delphian and she promised not to come early." Smiled Silvrenniel as she shook flour out of her hair.

"Oh, alright then...what time are we having the party again?" wondered Rialla.

"I think it starts at 8:00 tonight..." murmured Amithest tiredly.

"Oh, alright then!" Rialla grinned, as she watched the cake rise.

"Hey, Amithest, why don't you go get changed or something until the cake is ready? You look exhausted!" Silvrenniel asked.

"Mmm." Replied Amithest, sleepily heading upstairs.

She walked into the room that she now called her own and looked through her chest of drawers. Eventually she found a good dress. It was light green and sleeveless with a white flower at the top and a pattern of white beads in the shape of flowers, going diagonally from her waist.

She slipped it on and lay on her bed for a short nap. She was asleep in seconds.

Rialla groaned and hit her head on the breakfast bar. "How much longer?" She asked.

"Erm...twenty more minutes. You might as well get ready too. Oh, and Amithest's probably asleep. It might be a good idea to wake her up."

Rialla nodded and trudged up the stairs to wake Amithest up.

She poked her head around the door. "AMI! GET UP!" She shrieked before running into her own bedroom.

Amithest sat up and rubbed her eyes, before brushing her hair and putting on some makeup.

She put on a pair of white high heels and ran down the stairs.

"Silvrenniel, how much longer?"

"10 minutes, I need to get ready now! I'll be back in a minute!" She called, racing up the stairs.

Exactly 10 minutes later, Rialla and Silvrenniel burst into the kitchen. Rialla wore a dark red halter neck with black high heels and her black charm bracelet. Silvrenniel was wearing a strappy, white dress that clung to the waist and then hung down to her ankles, along with a silver necklace and white high heels.

"Cake's ready." Said Amithest and the three started to decorate it.

When it was decorated, the girls went outside to organise putting up the decorations. Soon, it was covered in bright decorations (with help from the other crazies who had just arrived in their different, individual dresses). Ghastly, Tanith, Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Fletcher arrived soon after (China and Kenspeckle had decided to give it a miss)

"I think we're ready." Sighed Freedom Sparks happily. "How long?"

Shakra Flame checked her watch. "10 minutes, everyone into position!"

Everyone hid in the giant garden and waited for Neera and Delphian to arrive.

"Neera, why are we going to Valkyrie's house? You've been avoiding my questions all day!" grumbled Delphian, as she followed Neera to the entrance of Valkyrie's home.

"Just follow!" Commanded Neera, straightening out her deep purple dress.

Delphian sighed and looked at her black, strappy dress with the thick red belt and pair of deep red high-heels.

"There's no lights on!"

"We're not going into the house." Said Neera patiently, steering Delphian into the back garden.

"**Surprise!**"

"...Oh." Remarked Delphian, with a grin.

She looked at the decorations and her assorted friends who had gathered around her talking excitedly. Something was thrust into her hand.

"It's a mutant birthday cupcake!" grinned Amithest. "Enjoy!"

Delphian smiled realistically (or at least realistically enough for Amithest to think she loved it) and thanked her.

"Happy freakin' birthday, Delphian freakin' Bleak!" Cried Rialla, turning the music up.

Passers-by looked at the house with annoyance at the noise but no-one cared.

"Kids." Muttered one couple. "No respect for their elders."

"And ain't that the truth?" laughed Delphian as she listened in, before being pulled in for the next dance.

**HAPPY FREAKIN' BIRTHDAY, DELPHIAN FREAKIN' BLEAK! :D Hope you had a good day! People can review if they feel like it :D**


	18. Chapter 18 Sleepover Part 1

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've just had writer's block! Thank you for all the ideas Georgia! Also, if anyone has any ideas, just let me know. I might be able to use them :)**

**Disclaimer: Amithest's mine, Rialla's ilovetaylorlautnerforever09's, Valkyrie, Tanith, Skulduggery etc are Derek Landy's and the OCs are various fanfiction writer's XD**

"Ghastly..." Tanith started sweetly, with a nudge from Valkyrie.

"What is it Tanith?" He asked, impatiently as he continued to make one of Skulduggery's suits.

"We were just wondering..."

"What?"

"If...." Tanith rushed.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"We were just wondering if we could have a sleepover at yours tonight." She asked, with an innocent smile and puppy-dog-eyes.

Ghastly sighed. He couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes of hers.

"Alright...am I expected out of here or what?"

"Nah, you can stay. Just don't come into the sitting room for a while. That's where we're most likely to be tonight."

"Okay then, just don't go into the shop. I don't want any _more_ materials torn like _last time._" He said with a Look at Amithest and Rialla.

Rialla sighed. "We already said sorry for that about fifty times, Ghastly. How long until you forgive us?"

"And what about Fletcher and Skulduggery? What's happening with them?"

"Fletcher's coming because we...kind of blackmailed him into it. Skulduggery has a choice. Freedom Sparks is coming and we offered the chance to Mercyful Fear and I'm pretty sure she's coming." Valkyrie replied with an innocent smile.

"If Skulduggery comes, it'll be to save **me**." Ghastly muttered.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Amithest, sweetly.

"Oh, nothing..." Ghastly replied quickly.

"Alright then." Rialla said, pulling a load of chocolate out of her bag. "Does anyone know when the others are coming?"

Valkyrie spoke up. "Fletcher's coming at seven; Mercyful and Freedom are coming at six."

"Alright then, we have plenty of time to get sugary stuff." Tanith said.

"And cookies!" Rialla exclaimed.

"Oh, I-uh-have some cookies in the kitchen. Help yourself." Ghastly said, speaking up at last. "Now, would you mind leaving the shop? I'm expecting some customers soon."

"Whatever, Ghastly." Muttered Tanith, walking through the backroom and up, into the apartment, with Valkyrie, Amithest and Rialla right behind her.

Rialla broke some chocolate off the bar and stuffed it into her mouth. "What are we going to do while we're waiting?"

"It's already 5:00!" Exclaimed Amithest.

"So? An hour is ages!" Argued Rialla.

"Tanith, shall we sort out sleeping bags and stuff?" interrupted Valkyrie, before there was a full blown argument.

"Alright Val, I'm sure these two will be fine, if they-." Tanith started.

"Where's the DVD's diddy-face!" Yelled Rialla as she ran in circles around the room.

Tanith sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19 Happy B'day Rialla!

**Sorry, this isn't the second part of the sleepovers drabble (although I have MANY gatecrashers now :P) this is Georgia's (ilovetaylorlautner09) birthday drabble! (Sorry it's a bit late! :( ) Only Amithest is mine, Rialla is Georgia's and others are other peoples' :D**

Amithest brushed a speck of dust off her olive-green dress and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Today was Rialla's birthday party and it had been _hell _keeping it secret from her. To be safe, she had sent Rialla to annoy Fletcher all day and he was going to bring her. She just hoped he would keep it a secret...

She heard a distant cry of "Sorry, I broke a vase!" and knew that Silvrenniel had arrived. Amithest walked into the living room.

" S'okay. I've broken loads. They're Valkyrie's anyway." She grinned. "I've done all the food already. Mostly bought, that cake for Delphian's party didn't exactly...work. Can you help me put up the decorations?"

"Sure!" She smiled, straightening out her purple, halter-neck dress.

Silvrenniel took a pile of neon pink, neon yellow and purple decorations and started putting them up while Amithest blew up balloons and strew them around the room, before putting out the food.

"Silvrenniel, you ready? They're coming soon." Amithest said with a satisfied look around the room.

"Yeah, you sure Skulduggery is coming?" She asked.

"'Course I'm sure," Replied Amithest. "He came to all of the others, didn't he?"

"Hmm...true-" started Silvrenniel but the doorbell rang before she could finish.

Amithest opened the door to reveal...Skulduggery and Valkyrie. She gave Silvrenniel a smug yet superior look. Silvrenniel sighed.

"Come in, I think we're about ready." She said, leading the way into the party room.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery placed down their presents and Amithest walked over to admire Valkyrie's dress and talk about annoying Fletcher, while Silvrenniel begged Skulduggery to reconsider his opinion on Billy-Ray Sanguine.

The doorbell rang many times that evening. In came Angel Nightfall, DFS, Mercyful Fear, Lythia Harpen, Delphian Bleak, Mystery Scarr, Roma Flame, Freedom Sparks, Mademise Morte, Neera Pryditor, Tanith, Ghastly **(A/N sorry if I spelt that wrong!) **and many more**. (A/N I'm just too lazy to put them in :DD) **China decided not to come for some reason...

It was getting to the time when Rialla was arriving so they turned off all the lights and stood there in the dark, trying not to stand on everyone's feet.

Rialla and Fletcher walked to the door while Rialla looked at her dress with a questioning expression, wondering why she was wearing it. It was black and simple and quite pretty with deep, purple lace at the top and a wide, purple belt around it. With it, she wore black pumps.

Fletcher had kept with his promise and kept silent, not saying anything throughout the torture, Rialla had inflicted on him. (Mainly consisting of bubble wrap, poking and breaking things). He had enjoyed the prank phone call they had made to the Cullen's though **(A/N I** **was told to do more Cullen bashing so I have :L)**

Rialla opened the door and immediately broke a cup. "Oops..." she muttered.

"I'm back!" she called, going from room to room, Fletcher trailing behind her. She opened the door to the party room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was the scream from throughout the room, as girls rushed over to hug her. The boys got pulled into the hug anyway...

The music started and people danced and grew hyper (there was a small incident involving cucumbers and mutant cupcakes...I say no more.)

People passing by shook their head at the noise. "Kids." One exclaimed with a sigh.

And then there was a loud shout.

"HAPPY FREAKIN' BIRTHDAY, FREAKIN' RIALLA SHADOWS!"

**Indeed :D Sorry, it took so long to update XD I just suck at updating at the moment, not much inspiration. I blame...THAT PLANT! *points at a random plant* the next chapter shall be up soon ;) I hope you had a good birthday, Georgia! :D**


	20. Chapter 20 Sleepover Part 2

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, the plot bunnies kidnapped me! :'( Anyway,**_** big**_** thank you to Georgia for all the help I **_**bet**_** I'm getting right now with this, and Amithest's mine, Rialla's Georgia's and OCs are other people's :D the rest belong to Derek Landy, no matter how much I beg :( oh, and Eurovision is like...Europe's...I think... :D**

Amithest and Rialla were lying, collapsed on the floor after a sugar and caffeine crash. Mercyful and Freedom were fighting over a packet of marshmallows, **(A/N Wooo! All hail Derek the Dancing Marshmallow! :D) **and Fletcher was lying, groaning on the floor, having eaten a whole giant bar of chocolate on his own – which Valkyrie had been very annoyed about. Tanith was just lying on the sofa, watching Avatar and Ghastly was in his workshop, muttering to himself.

Amithest felt slightly hungry and, almost drunkenly, stumbled to the phone, to get a pizza. She pressed some random keys for a number she thought she recognised and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello?" asked a chirpy voice. There were also some giggles, which Amithest groggily ignored. "Yeah...a giant pepperoni pizza with everything, and...err...let me see...want anything, RiRi?" she asked.

"Yeah, diddy!" came the muffled reply.

"Alright...and a huge, stuffed crust, margarita pizza with extra margarita-yness!" she beamed. "And we're at...well, you should know, stupid! Yeah...get here soon." She grinned and slammed the phone down, downing a packet of Tangfastics.

"Pizzas are ordered." She sat on Rialla, resulting in an even _more _muffled shout. "Oops, sorry." She laughed, falling onto the floor with a bump.

Rialla flipped around so she was lying on her back. "Did you remember to tell them the address this time?" she asked, drowsily.

Amithest paused. "...er..."

"Oh, diddy-face! You must have...amnesia or something!"

Amithest stared at her, dumbfounded. "You...you said amnesia! I'm shocked!"

Rialla's eyes widened. "I...I really said it? Oh my faceless ones! I'm also shocked! I- I need to go listen to my Eurovision **(A/N Wooooooooo! EUROVISION!) **CD..." she wandered off, shaken, quietly singing Playing With Fire, by Romania. **(A/N the country :) )**

Amithest stared after her, eyes wide then she looked at Fletcher, Valkyrie, Tanith, Freedom and Mercyful who were also looking completely dumbfounded, mouths in perfect Os. Then she looked back at the spot where Rialla had been and noticed she had gone. "Uh-guys, we can stop staring after her now."

"Awww, but it's fun!" moaned Fletcher.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Staring after someone is fun?"

"Very." He grinned.

She punched him lightly, at least for her, on the arm, ignoring his muffled yell of pain.

Tanith rolled her eyes. "Did you mention pizza earlier?" She asked, grinning.

"Er...yes..." Amithest felt like a slice of pizza being trapped in a corner by five crazy pizza obsessed...people. That was the best way she could describe it.

Freedom immediately looked over at her. "What kind of pizza?" she asked, curiously.

"Uh- the pizza kind of pizza?" she replied nervously, backing away.

Freedom shrugged. "Is that the good kind of pizza?" she asked, moving closer.

"I guess?" she answered, backing away, even faster. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she sighed silently, in relief. "I'll – uh – just get that..." she rushed away to answer the door. Who entered turned out to be...Silvrenniel Grey, Mystery Scarr, Lythia Harpen, Mademise Morte, Neera Pryditor, Delphian Bleak, Angel Nightfall and a couple of others that she couldn't see who were standing in the shadows. "Hi guys..." she said confusedly, before noticing the pizza in their hands and FACE-PALMING! **(A/N Couldn't resist! :D)**

"Yeah, you called us." Smiled Silvrenniel. "You sounded pretty drunk..."

"On sugar." Grinned Amithest. "Come on in, gatecrashers."

And what happened next was a rush of sugar and screaming, and pizza...plus a very annoyed Ghastly and a smirking Skulduggery, sitting at home and trying to learn how to use his new laptop, which he'd bought that day. He'd have to get help from Valkyrie tomorrow...depending on how grumpy she was then...he, somehow, grimaced at the thought of Valkyrie with a sugar crash.

**YAY! RANDOMNESS! EUROVISION! Wooooooooo! Sorry, once again, that it took so long! XD I've just had writers block and I've been being lazy and such. I'll try to be quicker for the next one-shot ^-^ Any ideas are welcome! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews people! You guys rock! :D**


	21. Chapter 21 Azure Snow

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long, I'm just too lazy...plus I'm writing my own story loosely based on SP, but not too much XD But I didn't get any reviews for the last one so I'm not sure if anyone's reading anymore... :L Anyway...most of the characters apart from Pandora (who was once Amithest) and Rialla and the other OCs...and Azure are Derek Landy's. Rialla and other OCs are owned by various fanfiction writers :) Please R&R!**

Azure Snow was a weird character. She had white-blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. Her eye lashes were a strange contrast. Midnight black. Her personality was...cold at first, but loyal when you got to know her. She was also a great fighter.

Azure was an Adept. Her abilities were a bit like an Elemental's but she manipulated ice, snow and hail, things like that. It matched her cold appearance. She only ever wore blue, white and silver. She had a small, fragile looking, light blue tattoo that swirled down one side of her face, usually covered by her thick, slightly wavy hair.

Azure Snow was also a murderer. She had fled, but Skulduggery Pleasant and his assistant, Valkyrie Cain, continued to search for her. They would find her.

Azure glanced around desperately, looking for an escape as vampires started to run at her. She wriggled her fingers and a few blades of ice flew at them but the vampires dodged them and continued running. There was no escape.

Skulduggery held his hand up, noting disturbances in the air. He nodded to Valkyrie and they ran in, hurling fireballs at the vampires as they ran. Eventually, all the vampires were gone. They searched for the reason for the attack and almost immediately saw the nearly-dead sorceress. Azure Snow.

**Yes, it's short but I'm too tired to do anything longer... XD Hope you liked!**


	22. Chapter 22 Darquesse

**Hi! Sorry, for no drabbles in a long time. Me and my friend Becky are writing a story (38 pages! Wooo!) and I've also had writer's block. So, sorry. Please r&r :) By the way, yes I've read the sample of Mortal Coil. This isn't based on it at all. And also SPOILERS if someone hasn't read Dark Days. One more thing...I've changed my Taken Name again, it's now Skylar Song :3 Just thought I should tell you.**

Valkyrie stared at the Dream Whisperer in shock. _No. I can't be Darquesse_. _No. _It wasn't possible. How could she be Darquesse? She couldn't kill all those people. She couldn't kill...no. She wouldn't think about that.

Valkyrie shakily picked up her phone and dialled Skulduggery's number. He answered immediately.

"Valkyrie? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. How did you tell someone that you were destined to be the evil person who destroyed the world?

"Valkyrie? Is something wrong?"

Valkyrie sighed, "No. It's fine." she whispered, hanging up.

"I'm dreaming." she muttered. "That must be it. I'm just dreaming." She knew for a fact that this wasn't a dream, but she just couldn't believe that she was Darquesse. It wasn't possible. And how could she tell the others? Just shout 'I am Darquesse!' randomly?

Valkyrie didn't get much sleep that night.

**This might become a two-shot. I'm not sure. It depends on the reviews I get :) I hope you liked. And don't forget, reviews are hugs and popcorn cookies mixed!**


	23. Chapter 23 Skuttlebug

**Yes, I haven't written in ages – but no inspiration, I'm afraid XD**

**Also, go read the stories, like the drabbles, by Let The Foxx Fly :D**

"Hey, Skulduggery!" Valkyrie grinned, staring at her laptop. "They call you 'Skuttlebug' now."

"...Valkyrie?"

"Yes?"

"How did you find this out?"

"The Skulduggery Pleasant Fan page on Facebook...Oh." A sudden search through the page. "Derek Landy. Ginger guy. Outskirts of Dublin."

"On it."

**Yes, it's true. Skulduggery is now known as Skuttlebug, thanks to one person's awesome grandma :D **

**Also, to Let The Foxx Fly...Sponsor points for The Hunger Games? :3**


End file.
